1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries which may be repeatedly recharged are widely used because of their compact design and high capacity.
A low-capacity battery in which one battery cell is packaged is widely used in portable compact electronic devices such as mobile phones, plasma display panels (PDP), or cameras. A high-capacity battery in which a plurality of battery cells is connected is used in hybrid vehicles, electromotive tools, and the like. Examples of a secondary battery include a nickel-cadmium battery, a lead-acid battery, a nickel-metal hydride battery, and a lithium rechargeable battery. A lithium rechargeable battery may be classified into a cylindrical lithium rechargeable battery, an angular lithium rechargeable battery, and a pouch lithium rechargeable battery depending on a shape of an exterior material that receives an electrode assembly. A cylindrical rechargeable battery may be formed by providing an electrolytic solution with an electrode assembly in which a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator are cylindrically wound. However, the cylindrical rechargeable battery may have a problem in that when the electrode assembly is cylindrically wound, a space is formed in the center of the electrode assembly, thereby unwinding or deforming the electrode assembly.
In order to solve this problem, a method of inserting a center pin into the space formed in the center of the electrode assembly has been introduced.